Twist To Tabula Rasa
by SheAngelus
Summary: During Tabula Rasa, when the spell went wrong, instead of everyone losing thier memories, the people the spell was intended for, Buffy and Tara, along with the last person they got some tongue action with, turned into 3 year olds.
1. 1

Summary: Tabula Rasa with a twist. Instead of all of them losing their memory, Tara and Buffy were changed into three year-olds, along with the last person they had einteracted with. (Kissed or had sex with) This starts right when everyone fainted, except it was just Buffy, Tara, and Spike. (Willow wasn't effected because she has the crystal. Just so you don't get confused.) Rating: PG Coupling: Same as it was before Tabula Rasa. Disclaimer: You know the drill. I shouldn't have to repeat it. I own nothing. I am a mumbling minion to the almighty ~*JOSS*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Buffy!" yelped Dawn as Buffy fell to the ground.  
  
"Tara!" cried Willow, rushing to help Tara.  
  
When she reached Tara, her eyes became sausers.  
  
"Willow!" cried Dawn when she saw Buffy.  
  
Willow's head whipped around.  
  
Buffy was laying on the ground, except she was two feet tall and her shirt was covering her whole body. Willow turned back to Tara, who was slumped up against her chair, also a small child.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud shriek that filled the room. It came from behind the cash register. Dawn slowly walked over to see a small boy sitting on the floor with tears streaming down his face. His brown curly hair was mussed up, and the jacket was draped over his small frame.  
  
Dawn looked back at everyone with a bewildered look, then turned back to the small boy. She knelt down next to him and scooped him up in her arms. She hummed softly to him, rubbing her hand in small circles on his back. The boy continued to cry.  
  
Dawn stood back up, giving everyone a questioning look.  
  
"Where's my mommy?!" came a small, but loud, voice. Everyone turned to the small Buffy who was standing with the large shirt hanging around her knees.  
  
"Buffy?" asked Willow, slowly approaching her.  
  
"Where's my mommy?!" she cried again. Her eyes started to fill with tears. "I want my mommy!!"  
  
Buffy's shrieking had woken up Tara. She rubbed her eyes with her small hands.  
  
"Tara!" cried Willow as she rushed over to Tara. She scooped up Tara into her arms.  
  
"Oh, baby. Are you okay?"  
  
Willow looked up at everyone.  
  
Giles slowly approached Willow, looking at Tara. Then, he looked up at Willow.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
Willow's eyes widened. "I didn't do anything!.....We'll I don't think I did..." Her voice became soft. "I didn't mean to."  
  
Xander stepped up. "What do you mean you didn't mean to? What did you do?"  
  
"I-I'm not sure. It was just a spell. I wanted Buffy to forget she was ever in Heaven," her voice became softer with ever word. "And I didn't want Tara to remember the big fight we had. She said she was going to leave me."  
  
Giles was mad and he was showing it. He violently tore his glasses of his head and rubbed them fiercly before shoving them back on his face. He spoke in a slow and venomous voice. "What spell did you use?"  
  
"I-I don't remember. I can show you, though. It's at home."  
  
"What a minute!" yelled Dawn, who was cradling the whimpering boy. "If the spell was for Tara and Buffy, how come Spike's like this too?"  
  
"I-I'm not sure. That really shouldn't have happened. I'll figure it out when we get back to Buffy's."  
  
Giles glared at her one more time before walking over to Buffy, who was sniffling.  
  
"Do you know where my mommy is?" she asked.  
  
He smiled warmly at her. "We'll find your mummy, Buffy."  
  
Buffy held out her arms. He smiled and picked her up. He turned to the others. "We need to find out how this happened to we can change them back. Anya."  
  
Anya looked up. "Yes."  
  
"Can you stay here? Look up anything that could go wrong with any forgetting spell. Willow and Dawn, you come with me. Xander, go to the store and get some clothes for them. Shirts, pants, and underwear. I would rather not have three naked children running around."  
  
Xander gave a disgusted look. "I have to buy underwear for Spike?"  
  
"Xander, just do it!" he shouted, making everyone jump.  
  
Xander gave him a weird look, before nodding and walking out of the door.  
  
Giles looked at Dawn and guestured at the door. Dawn walked out of the store. Giles sent Willow one last venomous look before following Dawn. Willow looked scared to death, but followed.  
  
When they reached Buffy's house, Dawn sat with the three while Giles and Willow went to her room to find the spell.  
  
"Is my mommy here?" asked Buffy. She was sitting on the couch next to Tara. Dawn was sitting in the chair with Spike laying, asleep on her chest.  
  
Dawn smiled sadly at Buffy. She couldn't tell her her mother was dead. "She's away, on a trip. She'll be back later, okay?"  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Dawn."  
  
"I'm Buffy," said Buffy cheerfully.  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Who's he?" she asked, pointing to Spike.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure." She thought to herself, I'm guessing by the haircolor that he's who he was when he was human. What was his name?  
  
She nudged Spike slightly. His stirred and rolled his head to the other side. She nudged him again.  
  
"Hey. What's your name?" asked Dawn softly.  
  
"William," he muttered, before falling back to sleep.  
  
"Oh yeah," Dawn said to herself. She looked up at the two girls. "His name is William."  
  
Buffy got up from her spot and walked over to where Dawn was sitting. She stood next to the chair, eyeing Spike. "He's a sleepyhead."  
  
"Maybe he's tired," said Dawn.  
  
Buffy turned to Tara. "I'm not tired. Are you tired?"  
  
Tara shook her head, no.  
  
"So, why is he tired?"  
  
Dawn laughed at her observation. "I don't know, Buffy. He just is."  
  
Just then, Giles came down the stairs with Willow following.  
  
They came into the living room and walked up to the fireplace. Willow knelt down a fingered the remains of what should have been a bag of (Leathes Bramble? I think that's what it is).  
  
She looked up at Giles. "Whoops?"  
  
Giles sighed heavily. "I know what happened. I've seen this spell before. This always happens when amatuers think they know what they're doing."  
  
Willow winced at the word 'amatuer'.  
  
Then, Xander walks into the house carring a bag. "I have clothing."  
  
"Good," said Giles. "Dawn, could you get them dressed?"  
  
Dawn looked down at Spike, then back up at Giles with wide eyes. "I have to dress Spike?"  
  
"Well, I suppose...I can see where this might cause a problem...."  
  
"Oh, I'll do it," said Xander. "You get Tara and Buffy, I'll get Mini Me, here."  
  
Dawn sighed.  
  
"So, what's the scoop?" asked Willow carefully.  
  
Giles took a deep breath. "People are always using too many of the flowers, or, like in your case, leaves them by the fire. Instead of the people the spell was for, losing the memory, they become younger. Where is the crystal you used?"  
  
Willow took the crystal from her pouch and handed it to Giles.  
  
He looked it over. "This cannot be damaged. If it is, they will be this way permently."  
  
"That still doesn't explain why Spike was changed," said Dawn. "The spell was meant for Tara and Buffy."  
  
Giles sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "The spell will also effect the last person that the spellbound person...... interacted with."  
  
They were all silent.  
  
"You don't mean talked to, do you?" asked Dawn.  
  
"Well, it doesn't have to be....what you're thinking. It can also be brought on by a kiss."  
  
Xander's eyes widened. "Please tell me it was a small kiss. You know. Gratitude. Pity. Something!"  
  
Giles winced. "No. I'm afraid the kiss has to be....intimate."  
  
Dawn looked up. "You mean with tough."  
  
"Oh god!" cried Xander.  
  
"Why would she do something like that?" asked Willow.  
  
"Because she's gone insane!" declared Xander.  
  
"You guys," said Dawn calmly. "This isn't the time to fight about this. We need to figure out how to turn them back. We can talk to Buffy afterwards."  
  
Giles nodded. "She's right. This is no lauging matter. With Buffy and Spike out of commition, we have no one with a great amount or strength. I'll go to the Magic Box and find out how to change them back. Xander, you and Willow stay here with Dawn and keep an eye on these three. I will call when I find something out."  
  
"Hey, one question," spoke up Willow. "If Spike is a kid, and he's like he was when he was human, do you think he's human?"  
  
Giles eyes widened and he looked at Dawn. Dawn reached up and placed a hand on Spike's neck. She felt a steady pulse.  
  
She looked at Giles and nodded. "Dead Boy has joined the living."  
  
Giles sighed.  
  
"Hey, this is good," said Willow. "Now we don't have to worry about sunlight."  
  
Giles sent Willow a look. She looked at the ground.  
  
"So, you go find how to change them back while we play baby-sitters," said Xander. "Sounds like fun."  
  
"Yes, I should be going," said Giles. He started towards the door. "I'll call as soon as we find something out. Oh, and, don't let them out of your sight," he added before closing the door behind him.  
  
"Why do I suddenly feel fearful?" asked Xander.  
  
"It'll pass," said Willow. "Uh, we should get them changed. Dawn, do you think you could wake Spike up."  
  
"His name is William," informed Dawn.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"His name when he was human. That's what he thinks is his name."  
  
Xander burst out laughing. "That is one of the geekiest name I've ever heard. Who'd a think the big bad was a wuss when he was human."  
  
"Xander, be nice," Willow said. "He's only...what? Three. You'll hurt his feelings. Besides, just because his name is...geek-ish. Doesn't mean he was a geek. Does Willow sound geeky?"  
  
"I think it's a very pretty name," commented Dawn.  
  
"Thank you," Willow said proudly.  
  
"Okay, number one, your name is fine. His name is fine. Forget I ever said it. I'll admit, I can't see Spike anything other than the big, tough, stubborn guy we see every day. Maybe he wasn't a geek. He won't ever know that I said anything."  
  
"I'm telling William that you were making fun of his name, you big meanie!" shouted Buffy.  
  
Xander pointed to her. "Since when is she so protective of Spike?"  
  
Dawn and Willow gave him a look.  
  
"Oh, yeah," he said, closing his eyes. "Thanks for the visual."  
  
Dawn looked at Spike's sleeping form. He looked so innocent. His mouth was parted slightly, his breathing was slow, his pudgy cheeks no longer had the sharpness Dawn had grown so accustom to.  
  
"He's so sweet," cooed Dawn.  
  
"Oh no, not you, too," groaned Xander.  
  
Dawn glared at Xander.  
  
Willow held out her arms. "Here, let me see him."  
  
Dawn handed Spike over gently. He stirred slightly, his eyes fluttering open.  
  
"Shh.." Willow whispered, laying his head on her shoulder. He closed his eyes again. "He's precious."  
  
"Since when do all these words become associated with Spike?" asked Xander, astonished at what Willow had just said.  
  
"Since he turned into a little cutie pie," said Willow, looking at Spike.  
  
"I'm gonna barf."  
  
"I gotta use da bafroom!!!" cried Buffy suddenly. She was standing on the couch with her legs crossed.  
  
Dawn got up. "I'll get her. Where's the clothes you got her, Xand?"  
  
"Right her," he said, handing over the bag.  
  
Dawn fished through the bag and came up with a package of Batman boys underwear. She smiled evily. "Oh, the blackmail oppurtunities." She pulled out some girls clothes and took Buffy by the hand to lead her upstairs. After she had used the bathroom,  
  
Dawn dressed her in a pair of overalls and a white tee. Willow had taken Tara to her room to change, and, after much much argument, Xander took Spike to another room to get him changed. Tara had a little skirt with a blue tee, and Spike had jeans and a black tee.  
  
"You were a very mature shopper, Xander," admired Willow when they had the kids back in the living room.  
  
"Huh?" he said, confused.  
  
"You could have gotten Spike the most embarrassing outfit you could find, but you didn't."  
  
Xander crossed his arms. "Thanks for the idea *after* I've already spent my money."  
  
"Should we, like, feed 'em?" asked Dawn.  
  
"Yeah, but what?" asked Willow.  
  
"We have some leftover pizza in the fridge. Bought it last night."  
  
"That'll have to do for now. Maybe Xander should go to the store and get some food for morning."  
  
"I'm out of money," said Xander. "Anya has the rest. Plus, those baby clothes were not cheap."  
  
"Maybe you could swing by the Magic Box on your way," suggested Dawn. "Check and see if they found a reverse spell or something."  
  
"And if they did, I don't have to spend money on it?"  
  
"Sure. Whatever."  
  
"Okay, be back later," said Xander, heading out the door. He stuck his head back in before shutting it. "Have fun." Then he closed the door behind him.  
  
Willow and Dawn looked at each other, before turning their attention to Buffy and Spike having a tug-of-war with the remote.  
  
"It's mine! Give it!" screeched Buffy.  
  
"I had it first!" shouted Spike.  
  
"I don't care! My show is on!"  
  
"I'm not watching the bloody Power Poof Girls!"  
  
"And I'm not watching Invader Zim! Now give it!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Enough!" yelled Willow.  
  
Spike looked up, letting his grip loosen, and Buffy went tumbling backwards, landing on the floor with the remote in her hands.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at Spike. He stuck his back at her.  
  
"Would you two stop!" shouted Willow. Buffy and Spike looked up at her.  
  
Tara started to whimper.  
  
Willow's face softened and she went to scope Tara into her arms. "Oh, I'm sorry, Baby. I'm not mad. Please stop crying."  
  
Tara wiped her eyes and laid her head down on Willow's shoulder.  
  
Willow took a seat in the middle of the couch. She held out her hand. "Buffy, remote."  
  
Buffy looked around at everyone with wide eyes.  
  
"Buffy.." said Willow in a warning tone. Buffy jumped up from her seat on the floor and handed the remote to Willow.  
  
"Thank you," she said. Then, Willow pointed to the seat next to her. "Sit." She pointed to the other side of her. "Sp-...I mean, William, sit."  
  
Buffy and Spike climbed onto the couch on either side of her.  
  
Dawn raised an eyebrow before sitting down in the chair.  
  
"Now," said Willow sternly, "I am going to watch what *I* want to watch. There will be no arguing, hear me?"  
  
Buffy and Spike nodded their heads.  
  
"Good."  
  
They watched TV for about fifteen minutes, when the telephone rang.  
  
"Dawnie, could you.." asked Willow, guesturing to the three kids who had fallen aslep next to her.  
  
Dawn nodded and got up to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes, this is Giles. I believe I have found information on the spell and how to change them back."  
  
"Yeah. Go on."  
  
"Well, uh, there is a spell that must be done. It enchants the crystal that Willow used and makes it where the spell with be broken once the crystal is shattered."  
  
"I thought you said that would make them stay this way forever."  
  
"As long as the spell is done right, it should make them become normal."  
  
"Cool. So, when do we do it."  
  
"That's the present problem. It can only be done on a full moon. And a full moon only come three days of the month and..."  
  
"And the last of the three days was last night. So, you're telling me they have to stay this way for a whole month?"  
  
"Well, uh, yes. I am. 


	2. 2

Dawn informed Willow on what Giles had just told her.  
  
"I screwed up so bad," groaned Willow. She looked down at the small child in her arms. "She's going to hate me so much."  
  
Dawn put a hand on her arm. "She won't hate you. She just...won't be very happy."  
  
"She told me if I didn't stay off magic for a week, she might leave me," Willow said quietly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Willow looked down at Tara and smiled. "She's so sweet. I can't imagine life without her."  
  
"You won't have to. She'll always be there and she'll always love you."  
  
Willow gave Dawn a hug. "Thanks for making me feel better."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Hey! You're squshing me" cried Buffy. Dawn had bent over Buffy to hug Willow.  
  
Dawn leaned back. "Sorry."  
  
"I'm huuuuungryyyyy," Buffy complained.  
  
"We'll get you some pizza," said Dawn, taking Buffy's hand an leading her into the kitchen. "You want some pizza, Will?" she called from the kitchen.  
  
"Sure," Willow shouted back.  
  
Next to her, Spike stirred. He reached up and rubbed his eyes with his small hand.  
  
"Hey, you hungry?" asked Willow.  
  
He looked up and nodded.  
  
"Okay. Let's go into the dining room and get something to eat." She laid Tara on the couch so she could sleep, then picked up Spike and took him into the dining room.  
  
Buffy and Spike chowed down on pizza while Willow and Dawn sat in the kitchen.  
  
"When will Xander get home?" asked Dawn.  
  
"He should be back soon," assured Willow. "He probably had to pry the money from Anya's hands."  
  
Dawn laughed.  
  
Just then, the front door swung open, hitting the wall. Dawn jumped at the door and ran to the front door. Xander was struggling with about ten bags of groceries.  
  
"A little help," said Xander in a strained voice.  
  
Dawn quickly took a few bags off his hands.  
  
"Thank you," breathed Xander. He gestured towards the door. "There's more in the car."  
  
"How did you afford that much food?" asked Dawn.  
  
"I didn't. Anya started arguing about us needing money for the wedding, and Giles got so frustrated he threw a few fifties my way and said get a months supply of food."  
  
Dawn giggled.  
  
Her and Willow helped Xander bring in the rest of the food.  
  
"I think I'm going to get home," said Xander as he brought in the last few bags. "I have to be at the site tomorrow and I'm exhausted."  
  
"You don't have to take care of these kids," said Willow. "I'm sure it won't be long before they wear us down."  
  
"I'm sure you can handle it."  
  
Willow raised an eyebrow. "A three year-old version of Buffy and Spike running around the house for a month. I'll be lucky if I get any sleep."  
  
"Well, Spike seemed pretty sleepy earlier," Xander pointed out.  
  
"The calm before the storm."  
  
"At least you've got Tara. What if it had been Anya? That's a disaster waiting to happen."  
  
"You've got that right."  
  
"Hey, guys?" said Dawn, who was perched on the counter.  
  
"Yeah, Dawnie?" asked Willow as she put a box of cereal in the cabinet.  
  
"How do we know that their all potty-trained? I mean, they *are* only three."  
  
Willow gave Xander a panicked look. "What do we do if they wet the bed? I don't want to change nasty diapers," whined Willow.  
  
"Don't worry," assured Xander. "I'll pick up some pull-ups tomorrow and swing by here to drop them off."  
  
"That means we have to changed them," pointed out Dawn.  
  
"Yeah, so."  
  
"Uh, what about Spike?"  
  
"What about him? He's only three."  
  
"That's still something I never want to see."  
  
"Then, Willow can change him."  
  
Xander walked over and whispered in Dawn's ear. "Remember, we're looking for as many blackmail opportunities as possible. You changing him would be a gold mine. Just remember, once he gets to be big again, it will be more embarrassing for him than you."  
  
Dawn giggled and nodded.  
  
"Glad that's settled. 'Cause, no matter how embarrassing as it is for him, I don't want to see him naked again. Three years or three hundreds years."  
  
Dawn giggled again.  
  
"Well, I better be going.I'll see you all later."  
  
Xander left.  
  
"Can you believe they have to stay this way for a whole month? I wonder if they'll remember," said Dawn.  
  
"It's a possibility," agreed Willow.  
  
"I hope they do. I want them to remember every embarrassing moment."  
  
"Spike'll remember us cooing over him. Just remember, the only reason I did that is because I wanted Xander to feel jealous."  
  
"Oh, come on. He was a little cute," said Dawn with a smile.  
  
"For a three year old."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Just then, there was the sound of a glass breaking from the dining room, followed by two 'uh-oh's.  
  
Willow and Dawn glanced at each other before dashing to the room.  
  
They stopped in their tracks.  
  
"Uh-oh is the understatement of the year," said Dawn, wide-eyed.  
  
Both of the glasses of milk were toppled over and milk was spilling over the edge of the table. One of the glasses was on the floor, shattered. One piece of pizza was laying on the floor, and the other piece was in a chair. The walls has sauce stains in about five different places. Spike and Buffy's faces had sauce smeared all over their mouths.  
  
They looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
Dawn and Willow stared at them, before Dawn burst into laughter. She doubled over, holding her sides. Tears fell down her face.  
  
Spike and Buffy smiled.  
  
Willow nudged her in the side. "Dawn. Dawn, stop. You have to tell them they can't be making this kind of mess."  
  
"But...It's..Funny," said Dawn between laughs.  
  
Willow sighed, before giving Spike and Buffy stern looks.  
  
Their smiles faded.  
  
"Who made this mess?" asked Willow.  
  
Spike and Buffy pointed at each other. "S/He did!" they said in simotaniously.  
  
Willow sighed again, before pointing to the doorway. "Go into the living room until I come get you. And *don't* wake up Tara."  
  
Spike and Buffy looked at the floor as they walked out of the room.  
  
"Oh, come on, Willow," said Dawn once she got herself under control. "Don't be so hard on them."  
  
Willow started to pick up the pieces of glass. "You have to firm from the beginning, or they walk all over you."  
  
"Uh-huh." Dawn shook her head and helped Willow clean up the mess.  
  
Once the dining room was finished, the both sat in a chair.  
  
"Is it going to be this way all month?" asked Dawn.  
  
"Afraid so. Hey, could you go clean Buffy and Spike up. They were pretty messy."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Dawn got up from her spot and walked into the living room. Buffy and Spike had fallen asleep again. Spike was leaning against the arm of the couch, and Buffy was laying on his leg.  
  
"Aww," cooed Dawn.  
  
Willow walked up behind her. "We should put them to bed. It's already twelve."  
  
Dawn nodded. "Where should they sleep? The couch isn't a very comfortable place to sleep."  
  
"We can put Spike and Buffy in Buffy's room and Tara can sleep in her room."  
  
"So, do we just carry them up there?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Willow carefully lifted Tara and walked up to their room. Dawn carried Buffy first, then came and got Spike. They both curled up under the comforter and fell soundly asleep.  
  
Dawn met Willow back in the hallway.  
  
"We should get some sleep, too," said Willow. "This is probably the only chance we're going to get this month."  
  
"Okay. Goodnight." She gave Willow a hug.  
  
"G' night, Dawnie."  
  
They walked into their rooms and closed the doors behind them.  
  
Willow changed into her night clothes and turned of the light. She crawled into bed next to Tara.  
  
Willow smiled at her. "Sleep tight, Baby." 


	3. 3

The next day, Willow woke up early and made breakfast for everyone. Chocolate chip pancakes and chocolate milk.  
  
"I wish I ate this for breakfast when I was little," she said to herself.  
  
"I smell something good," said Dawn, coming in the kitchen.  
  
"Chocolate panckaes and milk."  
  
"Ooh. Yummy chocolate goodness."  
  
"Are the others awake?" asked Willow.  
  
"No. Thankfully. What are we going to do today?"  
  
Dawn took a seat and sat in it backwards.  
  
"I was thinking that we could go to the mall. Get some more clothes. If their going to be this way for a whole month, their going to need more clothes than what they have now."  
  
Dawn nodded. "Good idea. Plus, I have some extra money and there's this skirt I've been eyeing. Maybe if I have enough I can get it."  
  
Just then, Buffy walked into the room, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Hey, Buff," greeted Willow.  
  
Buffy came up to Dawn and stuck out her arms. Dawn grinned and lifted her into her lap.  
  
"You hungry?" Willow asked.  
  
Buffy nodded. "What is it?"  
  
"Chocolate pancakes."  
  
Buffy's eyes lit up. "That's my favorite. Mommy made them for me everyday."  
  
"Hey, Buffy. Is William up yet?" Dawn asked her.  
  
"He wasn't there when I woked up."  
  
Willow gave Dawn a wide-eyed look. "Uh-oh."  
  
"I'll find him," said Dawn, setting Buffy in the chair and running up the stairs.  
  
"William, where are you?" she called. She looked in Buffy's room, and he wasn't there. She looked in her room, and he wasn't there. She looked in Willow's room. He wasn't there either. Then, she heard running water coming from the direction of the bathroom. She peered through the door.  
  
Spike was sitting in a half-full bath tub with his clothes on and was dripping wet from head to toe. He splashed playfully in the water.  
  
"Wiilliaaam," Dawn groaned.  
  
He looked up and grinned. "I take a baf," he announced like it wasn't obvious.  
  
Dawn started to laugh. She grabbed a towl out of the linen closet and heaved Spike out of the tub.  
  
"God, you're soaked," she exclaimed, holding him at arm's length.  
  
She set him on the floor and wrapped the towel around his small frame.  
  
"Come on," she said, leading him out of the bathroom, making sure to shut off the running water first. "We'll get you something to wear."  
  
She led him to her room and procceded to look for a shirt he could wear until she could dry his clothing. She finally found a small red t-shirt in the back of her closet that was getting too small for her. She grabbed another pair of the Batman underwear Xander had bought and hastily undressed Spike and put some dry cothes on him. Then she took the towel and dried his wet hair.  
  
"Dawn?" called Willow from downstairs. "You find him?"  
  
"Yeah," Dawn replied. "Be down in a sec."  
  
She put Spike's wet clothes in her hamper and brought it downstairs with Spike following slowly behind her. He gripped the banister tightly and carfully stepped down the knee-high steps. Dawn waited patiently for him to get to the last step then led him to the kitchen.  
  
"Where'd you find him?" asked Willow. "And where are his other clothes?"  
  
"He wanted to take a bath," explained Dawn. "I'm going to go dry his clothes."  
  
Willow nodded and went back to her cooking.  
  
Once Dawn had thrown the wet clothes into the dryer, she came back upstairs and ate breakfast.  
  
"So, after his clothes are dry, wanna head to the mall?" asked Willow.  
  
Dawn nodded. "We gonna walk? Or take the bus or what?"  
  
Willow shrugged. "Either one is fine. I don't know how to drive and we can't call Xander cause he's at work. Of course, the kids might get tired just walking there and will start to complain about standing around."  
  
"Bus it is, then."  
  
Once all of the kids were up and they all had had breakfast, Dawn dressed Spike back up in his dry clothes and they headed for the bus stop. Tara was on Willow's hip, Buffy was walking next to Willow, and Spike was walking next to Dawn. The got onto the bus and took a seat in the very back. What they weren't counting on, was Spike being the most fidgity kid they've ever seen.  
  
"Ow! Daawnnn! William pulled my hair," Buffy screeched.  
  
Dawn pulled Spike's hand away from Buffy's head. "Stop it, right now," she hissed.  
  
A few minutes later, his hand found its way back to Buffy's thin, blonde hair.  
  
"Ooww! He did it again!" this time her voice was five times louder.  
  
The people on the bus turned to look at the small group. Willow and Dawn blushed a deep crimson before dealing with the children. Dawn put Spike in her lap. Willow put Buffy on the oppisite side of her, with Tara in her lap. This worked for about two minutes before Spike managed to squirm out of Dawn's lap started to fool with Tara's hair.  
  
"Ow!" Tara whimpered.  
  
"William!" Willow and Tara cried, causing the bus load of people to turn back at them.  
  
Thankfully, the bus pulled up to the mall and the group filed off the bus.  
  
Willow handed Tara over to Dawn and then bent down in front on Spike. "William. We do not pull people's hair. Do you hear me?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"It is not nice. You will not do it again. If you do, you will be in big trouble. Got it?"  
  
He nodded again, sticking his thumb in his mouth.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Willow stood up to face Dawn and gave an exasperated sigh. This made Tara giggle.  
  
"Oh, do you think I'm funny?" smiled Willow. She tickled Tara under her chin. The little girl began to laugh uncontrollably. Willow's smiled widened and she took Tara back into her arms.  
  
"I guess we should head to the clothing store," suggested Dawn.  
  
Willow nodded. "We don't have alot of money, so we need to get cheap stuff. Mainly shirts and shorts. If we have some extra money left over, then we can get a little creative."  
  
Dawn held up her wallet. "I have about twenty dollars. How much did you bring?"  
  
"I have about fifty to spend. Then, if that's not enough, I can dig into my food money."  
  
"Okay. Well, let's hit the stores."  
  
They walked into the first store they came up to. It had alot of cute stuff, but most was really expensive.  
  
"This is so cute," cooed Dawn, holding up a very small t-shirt that has 'Little Devil' printed across the front.  
  
Willow glanced at it. "Yeah, but it's too expensive."  
  
Dawn checked the price tag, then made a face. "Way."  
  
She returned the shirt to it's rack and continued her search of clothing. Tara was sitting on the floor just next to Willow's feet, and Spike and Buffy were running around the small store.  
  
"Aagghh!" Buffy screeched when Spike jumped out of the rack of clothes. She ran in the oppisite direction.  
  
"Buffy! William!" called Willow. "Stop it, right now!"  
  
Buffy and Spike contiued their pursuit of each other, only without the noise.  
  
Willow sighed, then went back to what she was doing.  
  
"What about this?" Dawn asked. She held up a package of t-shirts. "It's like, five t-shirts for six bucks. We can get fifteen shirts for less than twenty dollars."  
  
Willow nodded with approvment. "That's good. That means we have fifty dollars left over. Hey, maybe, if we have enough, we can hit the food court before we leave."  
  
Dawn grinned. "Great. I am gettin' a little hungry. I'm sure the two hell raisers over there want something to eat."  
  
"Dawn! That's not nice," scolded Willow, but she was smiling anyway. That nickname really did fit the two children perfectly.  
  
"Should we get bathing suits?" suggested Dawn. "For baths or something. That way if they remember everything when they're changed back, they don't kill us."  
  
Willow nodded. "Good idea."  
  
They went back to browsing. They picked up two simple one piece swim suits for Buffy and Tara, and a pair of swimmimg trunks for Spike.  
  
"This stuff is going to be useless when they get back to normal size," Dawn pointed out.  
  
"We could have a yard sale. Or something like that."  
  
"Maybe." Pause. "Where's Buffy and Spike?"  
  
Willow looked around the store. Buffy and Spike were nowhere in sight.  
  
"Oh goddess," cried Willow. "They're gone."  
  
"I look outside the store," offered Dawn. She ran to the front of the store and looked out into the hall and around the shop. Willow picked up Tara and looked around the store.  
  
"I can't believe we lost them," groaned Dawn.  
  
They left their purchases and started to look through the mall.  
  
"Maybe they're in the toy store," suggested Willow.  
  
They checked. No sign of either child.  
  
"Or, they could have gone to the food court," Dawn said. "Like I said, they could be hungry."  
  
They checked there also. No sign.  
  
"What if they were kidnapped!" cried Dawn. "Someone could have just come up and snatched them up. They're only three. They can't protect themselves."  
  
"Dawn, stop before you give me a heart attack," ordered Willow. "We'll just check in with the lost and found. See if they're there."  
  
They made their way through the large crowd and came to the station near the front on the mall.  
  
"How may I help you?" asked the lady at the front. She was obviously a police officer of some sort. Or, maybe a security gaurd.  
  
"Uh, we lost two of our kids," said Willow, almost sheepishly.  
  
"Hold on a moment." The woman picked up a walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "This is officer Kendra Bradley. Anyone picked up any missing kids?"  
  
There was a short pause before someone spoke back. "What do they look like?"  
  
The woman looked up at Willow and Dawn.  
  
"Oh, uh, a boy and a girl," Willow told her. "They're about three years- old. The girl has blonde hair and hazel eyes, and the boy has brown hair with blue eyes."  
  
The woman repeated the information into the walkie talkie.  
  
"No. Haven't come across any of that description," the person answered. "We'll keep an eye out."  
  
The woman returned her walkie talkie back to her waist band. "No one's seen anyone. Check in a little later. Maybe they'll show up."  
  
Dawn and Willow nodded then walked away from the booth.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
"More! More!" squealed Buffy.  
  
Spike added more toilet paper to the toilet.  
  
"What's it gonna do?" he asked.  
  
"Watch," she told him.  
  
Once the whole roll was in the toilet, she pushed down the silver lever. There was a swishing sound, then a gurgling sound.  
  
"It talks!" Buffy squealed.  
  
Suddenly, water started to pour over the seat and onto the floor. Buffy and Spike both screamed before running out of the stall. They turned back and watched the water flow across the floor and down the drain.  
  
"Uh oh," Spike stated.  
  
Buffy grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. "Come on! Let's get outta here!"  
  
They ran from the bathroom in a fit of giggles. They wondered around for a few more minutes before coming to a store that sold CDs and music.  
  
"Look," Buffy pointed. There was a man listening to music on a head set that was connected to the wall.  
  
"There's another one," Spike pointed out. There was a headset that wasn't in use on the oppisite wall.  
  
"It's too high," complained Buffy.  
  
"Here, I'll help you up," offered Spike. He put his hands out and let Buffy step into them, giving her a boost.  
  
Buffy clung to the small box the headset was resting on and put the headset over her ears. She pushed a random button. Music blasted into her ears, making her lose balance.  
  
"Stop moving!" Spike cried. "You're too heavy!"  
  
Buffy swayed alittle more before Spike's arms gave out and she came crashing down on top of him.  
  
"Get off of me!" he said, shoving her to the side.  
  
"Ow!" She pushed him back.  
  
"Stop it!" He pushed her again.  
  
"You pushed me first!" She pushed him.  
  
A small crowd moved in around the fighting children. Then, a security gaurd came up through the crowd and serperated the children.  
  
"Do these belong to anyone?" he asked the crowd.  
  
No one said yes. He took the two children out of the store and put them on a bench in the middle of the hall.  
  
"Officer Bradley. I think I found the kids you were looking for," he said into his walkie talkie.  
  
"Bring 'em back to the lost and found. The two girls looking for them should be back in a little while."  
  
"Okay. I'll do that."  
  
He looked down at the two sulking kids. "Come on, kids. Let's get you back where you belong."  
  
The security gaurd led the kids back to the lost and found station.  
  
"Let them sit over there," Kendra told him, pointing to a bench behind her.  
  
Spike and Buffy hopped up on the bench on oppisite ends.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Willow and Dawn searched through the stores and halls.  
  
"Where could they be?" cried Dawn.  
  
"I don't know, Dawnie. Maybe the security found them," Willow suggested.  
  
"Maybe. Either way, we need to find them soon."  
  
"Why don't we go back to the store we were in in the first place and get the clothes we picked out. That way we can go home once we find them."  
  
Dawn took a second to relax, then nodded. "Good idea. I'm about all shopped out."  
  
Then Willow perked up. "Hey! Idea! Why don't we get some disposable cameras? We can record the important events this month and show them when they get big again. Incase they don't remember."  
  
"Is that just a weak attempt at making me feel better about the fact that we lost my sister and my best friend?"  
  
Willow shrugged. "Partly. But, mainly, isn't that a good idea?"  
  
Dawn shrugged also. "I guess. Yeah, let's do that. Then we can go check out the lost and found again."  
  
"Okay," Willow agreed. She shifted the sleeping Tara in her arms. "Let's hurry, though. She's getting heavy."  
  
They walked back to the store to retrieve and purchase the clothes and a few disposable cameras. Then they headed to the lost and found station.  
  
"You found them!" Dawn cried when she saw Buffy and Spike, asleep, on the bench.  
  
"Yeah, they were fighting in a music store," explained Kendra.  
  
"What else is new," Dawn muttered.  
  
"Here, let me take a picture," said Willow.  
  
Kendra raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't ask," said Dawn.  
  
Willow snapped a picture before pocketing the camera.  
  
"We should wake them up. It's the only way we'll get home."  
  
"Yeah," Willow agreed.  
  
They woke up all three of the sleeping children before grabbing their bags and heading out of the mall. 


	4. 4

"What do you mean I have to watch all three of them?" Xander cried. "I distinctively remember your descriptive tale of watching them with *two* of you! How am I supposed to take care of all three of them?"  
  
Willow sighed in the phone. "Look, you're the only one. Anya has the store, me and Dawn have school, and Giles is helping Anya. You're the only one who can watch them."  
  
"But it's my day off," Xander whined loudly.  
  
"Xander, don't be such a baby. I have to be at school in fifteen minutes. I'll drop them off at your place."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Bye." Willow hung up the phone.  
  
It was a few days after the mall incident. Almost ten o'clock in the morning. Giles had said he would watch the kids, but Anya had suddenly needed his help at the store, but not before mentioning that Xander was sitting on his butt at home.  
  
Willow walked into the living room where she had woken the kids up and put the on the couch. Tara was almost halfway asleep again, Willow and Spike were lying on the floor watching cartoons.  
  
"Come on, guys," Willow announced, picking Tara up. "We have to go to Xander's house. You guys are gonna stay there until I get back from school."  
  
Spike and Buffy reluctantly came to their feet, Buffy in white footie pajamas, Spike in shorts and socks, but no shirt, and Tara in an oversized T-shirt. Willow wrapped a blanket around Tara and put a small T-shirt on Spike. Then, they set out to Xander's.  
  
The air was foggy and there was a slight breeze in the air. Willow kept Buffy in front of her and held Spike's hand. They slowly made their way to Xander's apartment.  
  
Willow knocked hurriedly on Xander's door. She continued knocking on his door until  
  
Xander opened the door. When he did, before he could greet them, Tara's small body was shoved in his arms.  
  
"Whoa, hey Will," he managed to greet her.  
  
Willow pushed by him, leading Spike and Buffy inside.  
  
"I'm late," she explained. "They should sleep for a little while. Feed 'em when they wake up. Feed 'em at lunch. I should be home by five. Make sure to keep them in sight at all times."  
  
She rushed back by him and out the door, leaving him in slight daze, child in his arms. He came back to reality when he heard a small sniffle. He looked over to see Buffy looking like she's about to cry. He quickly closed the door.  
  
"What's wrong, Buff?" he asked, laying Tara down on the couch.  
  
After a few seconds, her whimpers turned to full-fledged sobs.  
  
"What?! What is it?" he asked, picking her up. She continued her cries and showed no sign of stopping  
  
Another cry soon joined Buffy as Spike plopped down on the floor and let big alligator tears run down his pudgy cheeks.  
  
"What's with you?" Xander asked, slowly beginning to panic.  
  
Spike's cries just became louder. He laid back against the floor and continued crying.  
  
Xander started to panic. He took Buffy and set her down on the couch, then picked up Spike and set him down next to her.  
  
The two's cries had woken up Tara. Xander soon found out that tears can be contagious when Tara was soon crying also.  
  
"What'd I do?" Xander cried at the children. He almost felt like crying himself.  
  
"Are you hungry?" he asked. He dashed into the kitchen and returned with his arms full of things ranging from cereal to fruit cake. He let it spill on the floor in front of him.  
  
The children stopped crying, curios. They slowly climbed off the couch and surveyed the food. Spike picked up an ice cream sandwich and proceeded to eat it. Xander knew Willow would kill him if he let him eat it.  
  
"Ah, you can't eat that," Xander said, taking the sandwich from his hands.  
  
Spike looked down at his empty hands, and immediately started to cry again. He plopped down on the floor and started crying louder than before. The other two watched with interest, then followed suit.  
  
Xander started to panic again. He forcfully shoved the melting ice cream sandwich in Spike's hands. The child stopped crying and eyed the sandwich. Then, with a triumphant smile, he unwrapped it and began to eat.  
  
The other two had stopped crying and began to also grab something chocolate or had ice cream in it. Xander opened his mouth to protest, but just sighed, defeated.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a great baby-sitter," he muttered under his breath.  
  
He started to pick up the other food items and took them back in the kitchen, not even caring that the ice cream was melting on the carpet.  
  
A few minutes later, after the melted ice cream and discarded wrappers were cleaned up, the three children were asleep on the couch. Xander sighed and sunk down in a chair. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.  
  
"What are you watchin'?" Buffy asked.  
  
Xander jumped at the small voice, thinking she was asleep. "Uh, football."  
  
"Can I watch cartoons?"  
  
"This is the repeat of the biggest game of the year," he whined.  
  
"I wanna watch. . .!" she started to scream.  
  
"Okay, okay!" he yelled, holding up his hands.  
  
She smiled as he turned the channel to Nickelodeon.  
  
"Happy?" he asked.  
  
She just continued watching the annoying little yellow sponge with the high- pitched voice that had a starfish for a best friend.  
  
"Spongebob!" cried another little voice.  
  
Xander groaned when he saw that Spike had woken up in all the channel changing.  
  
"I gotta go to da bafroom," Buffy announced.  
  
"What?" Xander cried. "Can't you just hold it?"  
  
"I gotta go now."  
  
"Can't you go by yourself?"  
  
Buffy shook her head, making her pigtails swing over her face. "I can't unzip my pajamas."  
  
"But. But."  
  
"Hurry!" she cried, doubling over.  
  
"She's gonna explode," Spike said, his blue eyes wide.  
  
Xander jumped up from the chair and picked Buffy up and carried her to the bathroom in a hurry. He set her down on the floor and turned her back facing him.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna unzip your pjs, then you use the bathroom," he told her.  
  
"Okay," she whimpered.  
  
He gripped his eyes shut and unzipped her pajamas. He heard her pad across the linoleum and he stepped outside.  
  
After few minutes later, she opened the door. "I'm done, Uncle Xander."  
  
He quickly pulled her zipper up and picked her up in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm tired."  
  
"Good. We'll just get you in here and..."  
  
He came into the living room and stopped short.  
  
In the five minutes they had been in the bathroom, Spike had managed to pull out a can of paint from Xander's room and spill it on the carpet and make scribbles on the TV.  
  
"Good God!" Xander cried.  
  
"Finger paints!" Buffy shouted gleefully.  
  
"No. No finger-paints, Buffy."  
  
Her lower lip puckered out. "I want to finger paint."  
  
She beat on his shoulder with her tiny fists. "I wanna finger-paint!"  
  
Even though she was three, she still had the Slayer strength of about a ten year-old.  
  
(A/N: I know she wasn't the Slayer then, but I had to put it there so go with it.)  
  
"Ow!" Xander cried. "Stop it! Ow! Ow! Okay!"  
  
He set her down. She ran over to where Spike was standing.  
  
She pointed to the scribbles of paint. "Was dat?"  
  
Spike shrugged. "I don't know. Wat dos it look like?"  
  
She giggled. "It looks like Uncle Xander."  
  
"What?" Xander said, coming over to them. He looked at the scribbles and lines that was supposed to be him. "I don't look like that."  
  
"Yes, you do," Buffy squealed.  
  
Xander sighed and looked over the blue paint spilled on the carpet. "Anya is going to kill me."  
  
* * *  
  
Xander scrubbed the last bit of carpet. There was still a blue tint, but that was something they could fix.  
  
Buffy and Spike sat on towels on the dining room floor. Both of them were covered in blue paint, mostly on their hands and faces.  
  
Tara, how had woken up a few minutes ago, was sitting on the couch watching the clean TV.  
  
"I wanna watch TV," Buffy complained.  
  
Xander sat up from the floor. "Well, maybe if you weren't covered in paint, you could. Just... give me a second to clean up. I'll see what I can do about the paint."  
  
Xander glanced at the clock. It was twelve thirty. Willow had called during his cleaning to say that she would drop by for lunch, which was at one.  
  
"Just thirty more minutes," he reassured himself as he went back to cleaning.  
  
"This is sticky," Spike said, putting his hands together and pulling them apart. He looked over at Buffy and laughed. "Your hair's blue."  
  
"So's yours," she said, sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
Tara giggled secretively as the two's blue appearance.  
  
"You look like Blue's Clues," Buffy squealed.  
  
"I'm not a stupid dog!"  
  
"Yes, you are!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are, too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are, too!"  
  
"Am-!"  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in!" Xander called, sitting back up.  
  
Willow opened the door and stuck her head in. "Hey, gu-"  
  
"Willow!" The two cried and ran over to her, wrapping their arms around her knees.  
  
Tara slid off the couch and tottered over, sticking out her arms.  
  
Slightly bewildered, Willow lifted Tara up onto her hip. "Why are Buffy and Spike blue?"  
  
Xander shrugged.  
  
Willow shrugged too, mocking him. "What do you mean.." She shrugged again. "..?"  
  
Xander climbed to his feet. "I mean, they got into my paint."  
  
"And got it all over themselves! What were you doing in all of this?"  
  
"I was helping Buffy use the bathroom! Spike got into the paint and Buffy got into it before I could stop her!"  
  
Willow took a deep breath. "Okay. It's okay. I've got about an hour 'til my next class. I can give them a bath. Go get the bag with their clothes in it and see if their swim suits are in there."  
  
Xander nodded and went to check. He pulled out a pair of black swimming trunks and a pink one piece. "Got 'em."  
  
"Good. You watch Tara while I give them a bath."  
  
Willow handed Tara off to Xander and took the bathing suits from his hand. She led Buffy and Spike back to the bathroom and changed them into their bathing suits, knowing that if they found out she put them in the bath together naked, she would be deader than she already was.  
  
The bathing suits didn't cover up anything that was covered in paint, so that was a plus. She turned on the water and let it warm up.  
  
Then she grinned slightly.  
  
"Stay right here, okay," she told them, getting up. "I'll be right back."  
  
Willow went into the living room and grabbed her purse, which had the cameras from the mall in them. She still had a few left.  
  
"What are you doing?" Xander asked.  
  
She grinned. "It's Kodak moment."  
  
Willow returned to the bathroom and thanked Goddess that they hadn't broken anything. She set the two in the tub, sat on the toilet seat, and started taking pictures.  
  
They splashed water on each other and laughed and squealed the whole time. Willow got some good, funny pictures. One really good one was of them hugging with their faces together, smiling widely at the camera. After a while, she set the camera aside and started to wash them off with soap and shampoo. It took a few tries, but eventually the blue paint came out. She remembered to wash her legs from where they had grabbed her.  
  
Willow wrapped a towel around the two of them and led them back into the living room.  
  
"Go sit on the couch," she told them.  
  
Xander got up and walked over.  
  
"You think you can handle them for a few more hours?" she asked.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Look, if you've got a problem, call the UC. Dawn will be getting out of school in about an hour, I told her to come here, so you'll have some help. I get out at four."  
  
He nodded. "I think I can deal."  
  
"Good." Willow grabbed her bag and walked to the door. "See you then."  
  
She walked out of the apartment.  
  
Xander turned back to the three kids.  
  
They all grinned.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn walked through the door. "Xander?"  
  
Xander, who was sprawled on the floor, raised his head up. "Over here."  
  
"Again!" Buffy screeched, who was sitting on his back.  
  
"No again," Xander mumbled against the floor. "I'm all 'again' out."  
  
Spike, who was sitting next to her, started bouncing on his back. "Again, again!"  
  
"Not if my life depended on it."  
  
Tara, who was sitting next to Spike, started bouncing also. Buffy soon joined in.  
  
"Don't you guys ever get tired?" Xander whined.  
  
"Let me guess," Dawn said, coming over to sit on the couch. "You thought that if you played some kind of game with them, they would eventually get tired and go to sleep."  
  
"That was the plan."  
  
Dawn shook her head in a disappointed way. "That's what happens when you send an amateur to do a pro's job."  
  
"Just get 'em off me," he asked, not even lifting his head from the floor.  
  
Dawn got up and removed Buffy from Xander's back.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled.  
  
Dawn sat her on the couch. "Sit."  
  
Buffy pouted and folded her arms.  
  
Dawn then lifted Spike up and sat him at the opposite end of Buffy. He scowled.  
  
Tara was already off of Xander when Dawn turned around.  
  
Xander slowly rolled over. "God help me."  
  
Dawn giggled. "Anybody hungry?"  
  
"I am!" Buffy and Spike cried.  
  
Dawn looked down at Tara. "What about you, sweetie?"  
  
Tara nodded softly.  
  
"Xander, do you think you could make something? Like macaroni and cheese?"  
  
He shrugged. "If I can get up."  
  
"And one more thing. Why are Spike and Buffy wearing bathing suits?"  
  
"Lots of blue paint. Willow fixed it."  
  
"Well, they need to get out of their wet clothes. They could get sick."  
  
"You change them. I'll cook."  
  
"Okay. And don't forget to watch Tara."  
  
He groaned.  
  
* * *  
  
About fifteen minutes later, the three kids were sitting at the dining room table, digging into some mac and cheese.  
  
"I'm never having kids," Xander declared.  
  
"Sure you will. Anya wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"I can't take care of a kid. You saw me. I wear out easily, I can't make them do what their told, I leave them in wet clothes and feed them ice cream bars for breakfast."  
  
"You what?! No wonder their so hyper."  
  
"I think I made my point."  
  
Dawn brushed it off. "Don't worry about it. You're not even married yet. Worry about children after."  
  
He sighed.  
  
About an hour later, Willow came by to pick up Dawn and the kids.  
  
Xander sat on he couch, thinking about marriage and kids.  
  
TBC... 


	5. 5

"Dawn! Did you put the blanket on the couch like I asked?!" Willow called from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Dawn stuck her head out her door. "I couldn't find one! We'll just have to use a sheet or something!"  
  
Willow sighed. She and Dawn had noticed that kids were getting antsy from being cooped up in the house all day, so they decided to take them to the park for the afternoon.  
  
Dawn appeared at the top of the stairs with a bundle in her hands. "You don't mind sitting on a Minnie Mouse sheet, do you?"  
  
Willow chuckled. "If it works, I'll sit on it."  
  
"Great. Oh, and I found Tara's jacket. It was in my room."  
  
"Perfect. Now, all we need to do is find Buffy's shoe."  
  
"I hear that it's always the last place you'd ever look."  
  
Willow grinned. "That could be anywhere."  
  
Dawn shrugged. "It's a start."  
  
Willow walked into the living room and started to look for the missing shoe. Not under anything. Not behind anything. Not inside anything.  
  
"It's not in the living room!" Willow called.  
  
"It's not in the kitchen!" Dawn replied.  
  
"I found it! I found it!"  
  
Willow and Dawn both came together in the hallway.  
  
Buffy stood between them, the shoe in her hand. "I found it."  
  
Willow squatted down to Buffy's eye level. "You sure did, Buff. Now go find William and we'll be ready to go."  
  
"Okay." She took off through the house.  
  
Willow stood back up and she exchanged a look with Dawn.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Dawn questioned. "I mean, remember what happened last time we took them out? At least at the mall they had cops and stuff looking for them. The park is right next to the woods."  
  
"I guess we'll just have to keep a good eye on them, then. We can't keep them cooped up all month. That's torture to a little kid."  
  
"Yeah, but taking them out is torture to us. Especially with Spike and Buffy always running off and getting into stuff. It's like the 'terrible two's times a thousand!"  
  
"We can handle it," Willow said confidently. "We just make sure to keep them in sight at all times."  
  
"What if there's a lot of people?"  
  
"Then, we'll deal. Right now, we just need to get them ready and to the park."  
  
"You think we can do it?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Shouldn't be too hard."  
  
Just then, a loud wail sounded from somewhere upstairs. The cry was so loud, they couldn't tell if it was female or male.  
  
Willow and Dawn exchanged a glance before dashing up the stairs. Once they got to the top, they managed to make out that it was two voices.  
  
"William! Buffy! Tara!" Willow called out.  
  
Dawn followed the voices and came into Willow's room. Tara and Spike were on the floor, crying, and Buffy was watching.  
  
"What happened?" Dawn asked.  
  
Buffy pointed to the pair. "They go boom!"  
  
Willow scooped Tara up and rocked her back and forth. Dawn picked Spike up and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"They go boom?" Dawn questioned Willow.  
  
Willow noticed a small, darkened area of Tara's forehead. She looked over at Spike and he had a similar spot.  
  
"Looks like they knocked head," Willow told Dawn.  
  
"And you were saying this wasn't going to be hard. They've already had their bruise of the day!"  
  
"We're still taking them," Willow said firmly. "They need it."  
  
"What they need are some crash helmets."  
  
* * *  
  
Ten minutes later, they were on their way to the park. It was only a few blocks away, thankfully. Of course, nothing's as easy as it seems.  
  
"I'm ti-erd!  
  
(A/N: Not a typo. If there is ever any miss spelling, and it's the kids talking, I'm probably writing it the same as it would sound.)  
  
"Buffy, we're almost there," Willow assured her. "You've walked farther than this."  
  
"My leg hurts!"  
  
"I can't carry you, Buff, I have Tara."  
  
"And my hands are full," Dawn said over the pile of blankets and baskets piled in her arms.  
  
"It hurts!"  
  
Willow and Dawn just ignored her and kept walking. The park was just across the street. Buffy could wait a little longer.  
  
Buffy plopped down on the ground. "It hurts!"  
  
"Buffy, come on. It's just across the street," Willow pleaded.  
  
People looked back at the screeching child, giving Dawn and Willow disapproving looks.  
  
"Oh, get up, you big baby!"  
  
Dawn raised her brow at Spike, who was standing with his arms over his chest and a scowl planted firmly on his face.  
  
"I'm not a baby!" Buffy shouted back, her "injury" forgotten.  
  
"Prove it."  
  
Dawn and Willow exchanged a look and waited to see if the idea would work.  
  
Buffy made a big show off climbing to her feet and standing with her 'hurt' leg bent slightly so it looked like she was in pain.  
  
"A-Are you guys ready to cross the street?" Willow asked, adjusted Tara in her arms.  
  
They both nodded.  
  
Willow and Dawn made sure the toddlers were in front of them and started across the small street. Buffy was walking with an exaggerated limp.  
  
Once they reached the park, Dawn laid out a sheet and started to set out the snack food while the three kids ran off to the nearby playground. Tara climbed onto a swing.  
  
"Can I push you?" Spike asked shyly.  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
Spike grinned and came behind her, grabbing the sides of the swing and pushing it as far as he could, then running away before it could come back and knock him over. Once the swing got going in a smooth rhythm, Spike stood a small distance for the swing and pushed it when it came to him.  
  
Buffy watched from the top of the jungle gym. Jealousy crept into her stomach, making it churn. 'Since when does he play with her?' she thought angrily.  
  
Tara squealed with laughter as Spike pushed her a little higher. "Wee!"  
  
Buffy's eyes narrowed. But she wasn't mad at Tara. How could she be? Tara was so nice and quiet and pretty. No. She was made at William. He was completely ignoring her.  
  
Willow nudged Dawn and gestured to Buffy, who was perched at the top of the jungle gym and sending the other two evil looks. "Looks like someone's not getting enough attention."  
  
Dawn giggled.  
  
Finally, Buffy slowly made her way down the jungle gym and walked over to the swings.  
  
Dawn and Willow exchanged looks. Willow climbed to her feet.  
  
"I'm gonna go check on them. Make sure-"  
  
"Buffy doesn't kill Spike," Dawn finished, a smile on her face.  
  
Willow nodded and walked over.  
  
Buffy walked over next to Spike and tilted her head to the side. "Can you push me?"  
  
Spike turned his head, "But, I'm pushin' -" He was cut off as Tara's swing gently collided with his chest and knocked him on his butt.  
  
Buffy's hand clamped over her mouth with a giggled.  
  
Spike coughed a few times and shook his head.  
  
"Are you okay?" Willow asked, who had burst into a sprint when Spike had fallen.  
  
"Uh huh," Spike answered.  
  
Buffy clamped onto his arm and pulled him to his feet.  
  
Tara's swing had slowly come to a stop. "Push!"  
  
Willow's head snapped to the side. "What?"  
  
Tara's gave her a distressed look. "Push," she said pathetically.  
  
A smile spread over Willow's face. That had been the first word she had said since this whole thing had started.  
  
"Sure, I'll push you," Willow said softly. She pulled the swing back and let Tara glide through the air.  
  
"Weee!"  
  
Buffy turned to Spike once more, who had backed a few feet away when Willow had started pushing Tara. "Will you push me now?"  
  
His eyes widened a little. "Uh, I don't -"  
  
"Please?" She jutted her lower lip out and ducked her head slightly, making fine strands of blonde hair fall in front of her eyes.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "Fine."  
  
Buffy cheered with the victory of not only getting Spike to push her, but now she also knew how to get him to do whatever she wanted. A little lip, a little coy, and he was won over.  
  
Buffy hopped up onto the swing and Spike began to push.  
  
After about thirty minutes of swinging, running around, and yelling at the top of their lungs, Willow ushered them back to the blanket to eat.  
  
Dawn had brought just about everything they had to make sandwiches, hard- boiled eggs, potato salad, apples and pears, and carrots and celery.  
  
After eating their fill, Spike, Buffy, and Tara walked into the middle of a meadow and laid on their backs, staring at the clouds. They were laid out with Buffy's head on Spike's shoulder, and Tara's head right in the small nook between Buffy and Spike's arms.  
  
"Puppy!" Buffy cried, pointing to a shapeless, white cloud drifting through the clear blue sky.  
  
"Pup-pee!" Tara repeated.  
  
Buffy glanced down at Tara, surprised to hear her talking.  
  
"Tat looks like a tiger," Spike said, pointing to another pile of fluff.  
  
"Tigger!" Buffy chirped, the cloud reminding her of Winnie-the-Pooh's friend Tigger.  
  
"Look over there," said Spike, but he wasn't pointing to the sky, he was pointing to the creek about fifty feet away.  
  
"I bet it has fishies innit," Buffy said.  
  
"Let's go look."  
  
They all helped each other up and started towards the creek, neither Dawn nor Willow noticing.  
  
The creek was about teen feet wide and about a foot wide on the shallow area, and a little deeper in the middle.  
  
"Frogie!" Buffy cried, pointing to a frog perched on a rock a few feet away.  
  
The frog croaked.  
  
"Ribbit!" Buffy mocked.  
  
It croaked again.  
  
"Ribbit."  
  
"Look!" Spike cried, pointing down the creek a small ways. There was a large log that lay over the creek. The water splashed up against it before trailing around the sides.  
  
Spike turned back to Buffy. "Let's cross it."  
  
Buffy looked hesitant for a second, glancing at the deeper water in the middle. Then a firm look crossed her features. "Okay."  
  
"Coming?" Spike asked Tara.  
  
She looked fearfully from him to the water, to the log, and back to him.  
  
"It's not gonna hurt you."  
  
When Tara didn't reply, Spike shrugged and he and Buffy walked the small ways down the creek. The log was about a foot high, almost up to his waist. Buffy helped hoist him up ad he pulled her up by the arm.  
  
"Uh! Uh! Uh!"  
  
Buffy looked back to see Tara with her arms held out. She smiled and lifted the small girl up easily.  
  
It was only then that Dawn and Willow noticed where they were.  
  
"You guys, no!" Dawn cried, sprinting towards them with Willow behind her.  
  
Spike and them didn't hear them and continued across the log. Spike jumped off the end and smiled triumphantly. "I did it!"  
  
Buffy was almost at the end when she heard a shriek. She looked back just in time to see Tara lose her balance and fall into the freezy water.  
  
The water was much deeper than they had thought. It was about three feet deeper under the log, and the current of the water carried Tara under the log.  
  
"Tara!" Willow and Dawn cried, still a hundred feet away.  
  
Buffy dropped her stomach on the log and grabbed Tara's sweater as she surfaced just on the other side of the log. The current had Tara moving so fast that Buffy almost fell in also, but Spike had latched onto her foot, holding onto a stick protruding from the log.  
  
Tara was limp in Buffy's hold. Her head was just above water and her lips were turning blue, her eyes closed.  
  
Willow and Dawn finally reached the creek. Dawn stepped up and jumped over the log, and into the freezing water. She had to grip the log as the strong current, though only a few feet deep, almost swept her off her feet. She quickly grabbed Tara and handed her up to Willow, who was on a shallower side of the creek.  
  
"Baby!" Willow cried, shaking Tara gently.  
  
"Do you know CPR?" Dawn asked frantically, trying to remain calm as she helped Spike and Buffy off the log.  
  
Willow took a few breaths and nodded. She laid Tara on the ground, hot tears flowing down her cheeks. Willow tilted Tara's head back and leaned down to see if she was breathing.  
  
Nope.  
  
Willow blew two small breaths into Tara's small mouth, found the place on her chest, and pressed lightly fifteen times. Then she breathed two more times, and listened for breath.  
  
Still none.  
  
"I'll get help," Dawn said, taking off.  
  
Spike and Buffy inched closer as Willow continued CPR.  
  
"Tara?" Buffy whispered softly. She reached out to touch her cheek, but recoiled at the coolness of the soft skin.  
  
"Come on, baby," Willow cried. "Wake up."  
  
Two more breaths.  
  
Coughing.  
  
Willow's heart leapt as Tara started coughing, choking on the water that had filled her lungs. Willow turned her so she could spit the water out.  
  
"Tara," Willow cried, this time for joy. She pulled her into a hug, noticing how heavily she was shaking.  
  
Willow heard sirens in the background as an ambulance arrived, pulling over the curb and driving through the sunny meadow.  
  
Willow stood, holding Tara tightly to her chest. Spike and Buffy stood behind her knees.  
  
Dawn was soon back also.  
  
The paramedics looked Tara over, said she would be fine, but took her to the hospital just in case. Willow rode with Tara, making sure that Xander was coming to pick up Dawn and the remaining children.  
  
* * *  
  
Tara has been signed out of the hospital. Willow had been advised to keep an eye on her health in case the water had gotten anything in her system. But mainly just to get some rest.  
  
Willow was sitting on the couch, Tara's head on her thigh. It was almost two o' clock in the morning and Willow didn't have the heart to wake her up, but she couldn't fall alseep in the position she was in.  
  
Dawn had gotten up to get something to drink when she had seen Willow on the couch, staring intensely at Tara's small form.  
  
"You know how you said they needed crash helmets?" Willow asked, acknowledging Dawn's presence without looking up.  
  
Dawn shrugged. "Yeah."  
  
"You were wrong." Willow looked up, a smile curving her lips. "They need to be kept in a bubble."  
  
Dawn laughed. "They'd probably bust it."  
  
TBC.... 


	6. 6

A/N: Sorry for the big delay. I've just been really stressed out with a lot of stuff and have one other story I am writing. I've glad you guys like this so much.  
  
****  
  
"Achoo!"  
  
"Achoo!"  
  
"Achoo!"  
  
Willow watched Tara sneeze every two seconds and glanced at Dawn. "I hope she's not getting sick."  
  
Dawn, who was sitting on the kitchen counter, while Willow cooked dinner, shrugged. "Seems like a small case of the sniffles to me."  
  
"Achoo!"  
  
"Or a slightly larger one."  
  
Willow sighed, mixing the Hamburger Helper around in the skillet. "I hope so. After what happened, the medic said she was probably going to get sick."  
  
"Achoo!"  
  
"If we're not careful, she's going to get everyone else sick, too."  
  
Willow gave Dawn a look. "Don't say that. You'll jinx us. That's not exactly what we need right now. At the rate we're going, I'll be lucky to have all my body parts when they get changed back."  
  
Dawn looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. "I wonder if they were really this wild when they were small. I mean, Tara's not wild. She's exactly the opposite. But, Spike and Buffy..."  
  
"Need a leash and a muzzle."  
  
Dawn giggled. "Exactly. Especially when they're together."  
  
"And in crowded places."  
  
"And out of sight."  
  
"I think we pretty much narrowed it down," Willow told her. She poured the contents of the skillet into a large bowl and set the skillet in the sink.  
  
Dawn leaned over and took a whiff. "Oh, that smells good. I haven't had a decent meal in days."  
  
"Thanks to the three toddlers watching Rugrats in the living room."  
  
"Do you really think they should be watching that? They might get ideas."  
  
Willow pulled a few plates out of the cabinets and set to putting equal amounts of Hamburger Helper on each plate. "I think we're safe for now."  
  
"For now."  
  
Willow rolled her eyes. "You exaggerate too much."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
Willow handed her the plates. "Go put these on the table."  
  
Dawn gave her a look before hopping off the counter and walking into the dining room.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" she called.  
  
The sounds of tiny feet pounding across the floor met Dawn's ears as Spike and Buffy came running into the room with Tara trailing behind them.  
  
"Achoo!" Tara sneezed.  
  
Dawn gave her a sympathetic look. "You okay?"  
  
She sniffed and shook her head.  
  
"Ooh." Dawn leaned over and lifted her up on her hip. "You don't feel good."  
  
"Uh, uh." Pause. "Achoo!"  
  
Dawn carried her into the kitchen where Willow was cleaning up. "Do we have any cough medicine, or Tylenol, or something?"  
  
Willow came over. "She still feelin' bad?" She rubbed Tara's cheek. "Poor baby."  
  
"Here," Dawn said, handing Tara over, "why don't you see if you can get her some Tylenol and I'll make sure Buffy and Spike don't make a mess."  
  
Willow took Tara and smiled at Dawn. "Thanks, Dawnie."  
  
She nodded and Willow started towards the stairs.  
  
Dawn sighed before walking into the dining room where Spike and Buffy were eating. To her surprise, they were both in their seats and still chowing down on Hamburger Helper.  
  
Dawn smiled and decided it might be a good idea to reward their good behavior, not even thinking that it might come back to bite her in the ass.  
  
"Hey, what do you guys say to some desert?" Dawn asked, clapping her hands together.  
  
Buffy perked up. "Ice cream?"  
  
Dawn pondered over the idea for a second. Then, "Sure."  
  
"Chocolate!" Spike cried.  
  
Dawn's eyes widened. "Maybe."  
  
"Can I have whipped cream?" Buffy asked, abandoning her half-finished dinner.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Whip cream! Whip cream! Whip cream!" When in reality, it sounded more like, "Wicreme! Wicreme! Wicreme!"  
  
Dawn turned to walk into the kitchen to get the stuff she needed for sundays. "What have I gotten myself into?"  
  
****  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Dawn knew exactly how much she had gotten herself into.  
  
Dawn was smart enough to just keep everything in the kitchen, instead of in the dining room where not everything is childproof. This was a smart move on her behalf.  
  
As soon as Buffy had gotten her hands on the whip cream can, it had been *everywhere*. On the floor, on her clothes, in her hair, in *Spike's* hair, and just about everywhere else she could get it. Dawn tried to get it away from her before she did anymore damage, but in return got a mouthful of whip cream.  
  
Then, while she was occupied with Buffy, Spike managed to climb up on the counter and open the freezer. Unfortunately, that's where a quart of chocolate ice cream was.  
  
Spike pulled it out and managed to hop off the counter without breaking his tiny neck. He pulled the top off and plopped down on the floor.  
  
Dawn managed to grab the can away from Buffy and wipe the cream off her face. Buffy licked the whip cream off her fingers, a gleeful smile on her face.  
  
Dawn sighed and tossed the can in the sink, then noticed that Spike was on the floor, chocolate all over his face and hands, and the rest of the box was flipped over on the floor, leaving a melted trail of ice cream across the tiled floor.  
  
"Oh, Spike!" Dawn cried.  
  
He looked up at her with innocent eyes, despite the chocolate all over his mouth and cheeks.  
  
Spike smiled. "Chocat!"  
  
Dawn giggled desperately, closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead.  
  
Spike giggled also.  
  
Willow picked this time to walk in the kitchen, Tara in her arms. She stopped at the doorway, her eyes wide.  
  
"What the frick happened here?" she cried, setting Tara down on the floor and walking into the kitchen. She stepped on the spot of melted ice cream and almost fell on her rear, but she grabbed the counter just before she fell.  
  
Dawn ringed her hands sheepishly. "I was going to make ice cream and it got a little out of control."  
  
"A little? Ya think?" Willow righted herself and looked over the mess. "My goddess, this'll take forever to clean up."  
  
She gave Dawn a look before raising her hand. "Sprestred!"  
  
A pop rang throughout the room and the mess was gone, save everything on Spike and Buffy's clothes and clothes.  
  
"Willow!" Dawn cried. "What'd you do that for? You're not supposed to do magic!"  
  
Willow sighed. "It's okay, Dawnie. It was just something I picked up a few years ago. Makes everything clean just like *that*."  
  
"But, what if something had gone wrong? Remember what happened last time you used magic?"  
  
"Dawn, it's not that big a deal."  
  
Dawn clenched her jaw. "Fine! I'm gonna go clean up Spike and Buffy. Seems your harmless spell didn't go *exactly* perfect."  
  
She grabbed Buffy and Spike by their hands and led them upstairs a little faster than they could keep up with.  
  
****  
  
Spike, Buffy, and Tara were sitting on the couch in their pj's, Buffy and Spike freshly bathed.  
  
Willow and Dawn were sitting on opposite ends of them, Tara by Willow, Spike by Dawn, and Buffy in the middle, her head resting on Spike's shoulder. All three children were droopy eyed; their heads nodding.  
  
Actually, Tara's head would nod for a second, then she would sneeze heavily, wipe her stuffy nose, and lay her head back down.  
  
Willow rubbed Tara's back sympathetically. "Poor baby."  
  
Dawn looked over. "She still feeling bad?"  
  
Willow nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Tara let out a low moan, holding her stomach.  
  
Willow pulled her onto her lap. "Does your tunny hurt, baby?"  
  
Tara nodded meekly.  
  
Willow went to rub her cheek, and felt the heat radiating off her face. "Goddess, she's burning up."  
  
"Why don't you go take her temperature?" Dawn asked her. "Thermometer's in the medicine cabinet."  
  
"Okay." Willow gently moved off the couch as not to disturb a half-asleep Buffy, and headed for the bathroom.  
  
She held Tara close to her chest as she walked up the stairs and down the hall. She set Tara on the sink counter and rummaged around in the cabinet.  
  
Tara sniffed and sneezed, moaning a little louder.  
  
"I'm trying, sweetie," Willow said, searching for the thermometer.  
  
When she finally found it, she stuck it in Tara's mouth, figuring she was old enough to keep it under her tongue without trying to swallow it.  
  
A few minutes later, Willow was examining the thermometer. "One hundred and two degrees!" She felt Tara's forehead again.  
  
Tara sneezed, followed by a low moan.  
  
"Tara, baby." Willow pulled her into her arms in a hug.  
  
She carried her downstairs.  
  
"Dawn!" she hissed, trying to get her attention without waking Buffy and Spike.  
  
Dawn moved from the couch and walked into the front hall. "Whachya need?"  
  
"Um, Tara's running a hundred and two fever and I think I'm gonna take her to the hospital."  
  
"A hundred and two!" Dawn exclaimed.  
  
"I know. I mean, with me or you, it might not be that bad, but she's only three."  
  
Dawn nodded. "Don't worry. I got the baby-sitting down. Besides, they fell asleep about two minutes ago."  
  
Willow nodded. "I'll call Xander to drive me over. Um, you're not still mad at me are you?"  
  
Dawn shrugged. "It's okay, I guess. I just don't like you doing magic. You never know what could go wrong," she said, giving Willow a pointed look.  
  
Willow half-smiled as she pulled Tara's coat on. "I'll remember that."  
  
"I'll go call Xander for ya," Dawn offered.  
  
"Great. I need to get my coat."  
  
Dawn walked into the kitchen and dialed up Xander.  
  
Anya answered the phone. "Hello, how may I help you?"  
  
"Anya, you don't have to answer the phone like the store," Dawn giggled.  
  
"Well, it's much easier to get right to the point than to waste time on useless chitchat, much like what we are doing now."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "Is Xander there?"  
  
"No," Anya said in a disappointed voice. "He's working overtime. As much as I enjoy him being a useful member of society, it's really annoying that they're taking away from our sex life."  
  
Dawn made an 'ick' face. "Okay, sick, much?"  
  
Anya sighed drastically. "You're an adolescent. You wouldn't understand the concept of not being able to-"  
  
"Okay! I get it. He's not there. Bye." Dawn hung up before Anya could finish her over-imformative sentence.  
  
"Willow!" Dawn called to Willow, who had gone upstairs. "Xander's at the site!"  
  
Willow appeared at the top of the stairs with Tara on her hip. "He is? What am I gonna do about Tara?"  
  
"You could call the hospital. They can send some paramedics to check on her."  
  
"Wouldn't that be a little drastic? She's only got a fever. Besides, she's already been in an ambulance once this week."  
  
Dawn shrugged. "It might be best."  
  
Willow sighed.  
  
****  
  
"Well, she's got a really high fever for a child of such a young age. It could be anything for a cold to pneumonia."  
  
The paramedic checked Tara's vital signs, took her temperature. "I think we should take her to the hospital. Though it's not definitely something serious, it could turn to that."  
  
"Um, can I go with her?" Willow asked, wringing her hands.  
  
"Yeah. Sure."  
  
The paramedic packed up his things and put them on his shoulder, gently lifting Tara up into his arms.  
  
Willow turned to Dawn. "Is that okay, sweetie? I mean, since Buffy and Spike are asleep?"  
  
"How long will you be gone?" Dawn asked.  
  
Willow turned to the paramedic.  
  
"We'll have to keep her overnight at the least. You wouldn't have to stay, but we recommend it for the younger ones. If they wake up in a strange place with strange people, they tend to get a little hysterical."  
  
Willow turned back to Dawn. "I'll call Xander in about an hour and tell him to come over."  
  
Dawn sighed. "Fine."  
  
Willow smiled gratefully. "Thanks."  
  
Willow and the paramedic left, leaving Dawn alone in the house with Buffy and Spike, who were asleep in the living room.  
  
Dawn sighed. "How fun."  
  
TBC... 


	7. 7

A/N: SHOW ME MERCY!!! I BEG OF YOU!!! I am SO sorry I haven't updated! If you read my bio it tells the reasons I haven't updated. But even then, I just haven't exactly noticed that it's been so long since my last update! I've been so occupied with my Eminem fics that I have completely lost track of time! Anyways, I'm trying to get back on track. Twsit 2 TR and I'm With You will get the most attention 'cause they bring in the most reveiws. So, Highschool Years will be updated too, just not now.  
  
SO! Like I said, so sorry I haven't updated! This story will have between three and five more chapters, but I might have less 'cause I'm trying to get so much updated that it would be easier on me to just get over with this story.  
  
How about this! I'll take a poll. When you reveiw, tell me if you are: A. Willing to wait longer for more chapters. OR B. Want the story to be over quicker so you can find out what happens at the end. If you pick A, the updates will be farther apart, but I promise I won't let another four month dead zone take over, kay?  
  
A/N 2: For Teri, I put in the first chap that the reason Willow didn't get changed is cause she had the crystal. I don't remember if I actually mentioned that in the actual story, but that's why. It was like, I already had Buffy and Tara, and I neeeded a reason to bring in Spike, so I did that, but I didn't really want Willow, so I made up the thing about the crystal being, like, an immunity. Well, theres you explination.  
  
A/N 3: Also... everyone has been asking about how Spike knew about the TV shows. Well, I'll be honest with you, I wasn't thinking about that when I wrote it. BUT! If you need an explanation besides my stupidity, you can just say that though he looks the way he did way back when, he has the mind of a modern day toddlers. Does that make any sense  
  
Well, now that that little 5 paragraph author's note is taken care of, ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
****  
  
After Willow had left, Dawn had staid up for about an hour. She occupied herself with paid-programming about Oxy-clean and leg wax. Buffy and Spike, fortunately, staid asleep. She was hoping they would stay that way. At least until Xander got there anyway.  
  
It was about midnight when Dawn was jerked from dreamland by a loud knock at the door. She sighed heavily and got up to answer it.  
  
Xander stood on the porch; a tired look on his face. "Hey," he greeted sleepily, "Willow said I should come over."  
  
Dawn nodded slowly, still half-asleep. "Yeah. Come on in."  
  
Xander walked into the warm house and shed his coat.  
  
Dawn yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I'm goin' to bed. You can sleep wherever, just don't wake up Buffy and Spike."  
  
"Oh, believe me," he nodded, "that's the last thing I want to do."  
  
Dawn headed upstairs.  
  
Xander took a place on the floor and fell into an uncomfortable sleep.  
  
****  
  
The next morning, a loud ring woke Dawn up. She was about to take her alarm clock and hurl it against the wall when she noticed it wasn't the alarm clock; it was the phone.  
  
Dawn sighed and rolled her eyes before climbing off the bed and trudging to the hall phone.  
  
She picked ap the receiver. "Hello?" she said in a rather annoyed tone.  
  
"Hey, Dawnie, it's me," Willow's voice came meekly. "Sorry I waked ya."  
  
Dawn sighed. "Yeah . . . So, what's up?"  
  
Willow gave her own sigh. "The doctor said Tara has the flu. Poor kid. They got her fever down, but they have to keep her here at least until later on this afternoon to make sure it doesn't turn into anything more serious."  
  
"Poor Tara. How are *you*?"  
  
"Running on ten cups of coffee and a small adrenaline rush."  
  
"Man. That's gotta suck."  
  
Willow half-smiled. "Yeah. It sucks."  
  
"Do you have to talk to Xander or anything?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. Can you go get him?"  
  
"Sure. Be right back."  
  
Dawn set the reciever down and walked the end of the hall to the top of the staircase. "Xander! Xander, get your laxy butt up! Willow's on the phone!"  
  
Xander's eyes shot open at her shouting voice. "Wh-hat?" he whined.  
  
"Phone!"  
  
He sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Now!"  
  
"I'm comin'," he cried back, getting to his feet.  
  
Dawn turned back to the phone. "He's coming."  
  
"Thanks, Dawnie."  
  
Xander slowly made his way up the staircase, fighting the urge to fall back asleep right there on the steps. He finally reached the second floor and Dawn handed him the phone.  
  
"What's up?" he asked around a yawn.  
  
"Alot," Willow exaggerated. "Tara has the flu and I can't bring her home until later on this afternoon. Do you think you could ..."  
  
"No," Xander said simply before she finished the sentence.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Number one," he interrupted her again, "there is no way in Hell. Two, I have to work. Ask Giles to come over or something."  
  
"Giles?"  
  
"Well, Anya has to work, Dawn's going to school, there's not exactly anyone else."  
  
Willow sighed. "I guess I'll give him a call. Can you at least make sure Dawn get's to school?"  
  
Xander nodded. "I'll have to be a little late to the site, but I can wing it."  
  
"Thanks, Xand."  
  
"No problem. I'll ring up the G-man for ya, kay?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No more thanks," he said playfully. "I'll talk to you later, Will."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Xander hung up and sighed again. "Here we go." He picked up the phone again and dialed Giles phone number.  
  
There were a few lonesome rings before the phone was picked up. "Yes?"  
  
"Giles!" Xander said enthusiasticly. "Buddy, how ya doin'?"  
  
"Xander? What the bloody hell are you calling me for at six in the morning?"  
  
"Well, you see, Tara got sick last night-"  
  
"Oh, dear Lord. Is she alright?"  
  
"She's fine. The flu. But that's not why I'm calling."  
  
"Well, why then?"  
  
"I need someone to watch Buffy and Spike," Xander told him quickly.  
  
"What? No! I mean, I ... can't. No, I can't. I have to ... read .... books."  
  
"Well, I guess that's tough, 'cause you're the only unemployed person who can watch them."  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
"School."  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"Hospital."  
  
"But- But-"  
  
"I gotta drop Dawn off at school here in about half an hour. Be here by then."  
  
"But-" Giles said weakly.  
  
"Bye, Giles," Xander said in a teasing voice before hanging up the phone.  
  
He walked over to Dawn's bedroom door and knocked. "Dawn! Get up! You got school!"  
  
***  
  
Dawn was grabbing her backpack out of the front hall closet when there was a knock at the door. Dawn walked to the door and opened it, only to find Giles looking tired and not wanting to be there.  
  
"Hey, Giles," she said cheerfully. "You got stuck watching the hellions?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," he said solemnly. Giles trudged over the threshold and headed for the living room where Xander was pulling on his work boots.  
  
"Buffy and Spike are eating breakfast," Dawn told Giles. "Just make sure you check on 'em every five minutes if you wanna avoid a mess. Stay out of any upstairs rooms, the basement, and the kitchen if you can help it."  
  
"Dawn, I am sure I can handle watching a few toddlers for a few hours."  
  
"Think more like ten hours."  
  
"At the least," Xander added.  
  
"Good Lord," Giles sighed.  
  
"Your best bet would be to let them play around in the backyard to get 'em tired then park 'em in front of the TV. I just rented a few movies last night, so it should keep 'em occupied."  
  
Xander stood from the couch. "Ready, Dawnie?"  
  
"Yep," Dawn chirped.  
  
As he passed Giles, Xander patted his shoulder. "Show no mercy."  
  
Giles rolled his eyes and waited for them to leave. Once he heard the door shut he walked over and took a seat on the couch.  
  
Bad move. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Giggles.  
  
That's what Giles first heard when he awoke. Giggles.  
  
He'd fallen sleep. Oh dear God, he thought.  
  
More giggles.  
  
"What?" he asked bewildered, sitting up.  
  
Then he felt it. Something ... sticky.  
  
"Oh dear," he muttered and opened his eyes to look around.  
  
A loud squeal of laughter came from the doorway before the pounding of feet as two toddlers shreiked from the room as Giles surveyed the mess.  
  
"Bloody Hell!"  
  
Honey. And ketchup.  
  
How they go ahold of it was a mystery, but it was everywhere. Her went to move from the couch and found that his slacks were covered with ketchup, along with the couch.  
  
"*What* a mess," Giles whined almost childishly.  
  
He stood and attempted to brush off his sweater, but his endeavors were futile. The honey and ketchup just seemed to seep into and stain his clothing more.  
  
"Buffy! Spike!"  
  
***  
  
~Two Hours Later~  
  
How could he have been so stupid as to fall asleep?! Was he really that dense?!  
  
Maybe Willow could clean the mess when she returned.  
  
The ketchup stains were a hopless cause. The couch looked like a giant tomato, as did his sweater. The honey left sticky patches that made the couch impossible to sit on.  
  
Giles had stationed Buffy and Spike on opposite ends of the living room, just in seeing range of the television, and turned on Smart Guy on the Disney Channel.  
  
It was almost noon. Giles decided lunch would be a good move. Hopefully, they would eat and fall asleep for a nap. Then again, it might just give them more energy.  
  
Giles shuddered at the thought.  
  
He quickly put together a plate of a turkey sandwhich and an apple for each of them. They can make a mess with that, could they?  
  
Stupid question.  
  
The table was covered in bread crumbs and pieces of apple and their browning cores.  
  
"This is bloody rediculous," Giles said as he tidied the dining room.  
  
"Uncle Giles?"  
  
Giles looked down to see Buffy looking up at him with innocent eyes.  
  
"Yes?" Giles asked gingerly.  
  
"When's Tara gonna come home?"  
  
Giles sighed. "She'll be home in a few hours."  
  
"Can I make 'er a card to make her feel better?"  
  
Giles smiled. "Sure, Buffy."  
  
She smiled brightly. "Cool! I got crayon's in my room! And paper! I'm gonna go get 'em!"  
  
She took off towards the staircase.  
  
***  
  
Spike and Buffy were scribbling happily on their paper. Buffy had a steadier hand than Spike, so her letters were straighter. This frustrated the tyke.  
  
"This bites!" he cried, throwing down his crayon.  
  
"Here, I'll help you," Buffy offered. She drew the words he wanted, though spelling incorrectly.  
  
Giles watched from the doorway. It was so cute the way Buffy helped Spike even thou-  
  
Wait. Cute?! 'I did not just think that Buffy and Spike were *cute*!' Giles thought incrediously.  
  
Sighing, he moved to kitchen for a brief moment to make him a cup of tea.  
  
When he returned, Buffy was there, but Spike wasn't.  
  
'Bloody Hell,' he thought. "Buffy, where's Spike?"  
  
Buffy looked up, then over. She shrugged. "I dunno."  
  
Giles pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep the small headache from escalading into a full-blown migraine. Setting his tea on the table, he set out to search the house for the wandering toddler.  
  
"Spike?" he called. He was nowhere to be seen on the first floor, so Giles checked upstairs.  
  
When he came into the hallway, he didn't have to look far.  
  
Spike was scribbling furiously on the wall with a bright, red crayon.  
  
"Spike, no!"  
  
He looked up, a michievious grin on his face. Then he took off down the hall, dragging the crayon purposely on the wall as he ran.  
  
Giles sighed and chased after him.  
  
Spike reached the end of the hall and dodged into Buffy's room. He ran around the bed. As Giles came around it, also, he dived under the bed and scuttled on the floor. Giles reached for him, but by the time he got on his knees, Spike was out the other end and running through the door with a gleeful squeal.  
  
Giles huffed as he stood and went back after him.  
  
Spike was halfway down the stairs when Giles reached the top. Giles was afraid Spike was try and go faster if he saw Giles coming, and then fall. So he made no move until Spike reached the last step, then dashed down them, fulling intending on catching this toddler that was somehow outrunning a grown man.  
  
As he reached the last step, Giles somehow managed to slip and fell on the floor in front of the door. He groaned, rolling onto his back.  
  
"Uncle Giles!" Buffy called in a sing-song voice as she skipped into the hall. She stopped at his head and looked down curiously at him. "Uncle Giles?" When he didn't answer, she screamed, "UNCLE GILES!"  
  
Giles jumped. "What? What?"  
  
"Did you fall?" Buffy asked calmly.  
  
Giles rested his head on the floor. "Yes."  
  
"Do you gots a boo-boo?"  
  
Giles sighed. "No. Get Spike please."  
  
Buffy nodded and trotted off, yelling, "Spi-ike! You're in trou-ble!"  
  
Giles was starting to stand up when the door opened.  
  
"Willow!" Giles breathed.  
  
Willow looked bewildered, a sleeping Tara in her arms. "Giles? What happened? What's on your clothes?"  
  
"Ketchup. And honey."  
  
Willow raised an eyebrow, then closed her eyes and laughed silently.  
  
"This isn't funny!" he cried.  
  
"C'mon," Willow said, motioning for him to follow her in the kitchen. "Where are the kids?"  
  
Giles gestured around him. "In the house. That all I know. I just saw Buffy a moment ago."  
  
Willow shook her head. "Stand still." Once Giles ceased his movements, she gestured at him and said, "Spretred," clearly.  
  
Giles looked down and saw with relief that his clothes were once agian clean. "I would be the first one to tell you when you are out of line when using magic, but at the moment I am very thankful you are a witch."  
  
Willow smiled proudly.  
  
"I would do that to the rest of the house, also, though," said Giles.  
  
Willow gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
Willow shrugged and shifted Tara on her other hip. "The doctor gave me some medicine," she said, holding up a bottle. "They said to give it to her two a day, and to keep it refridgerated."  
  
She moved to stick it in the door of the fridge, and the calender on the freezer caught her eye. Suddenly, Willow's eyes widened with realization.  
  
"Giles! Look! The full moon! It's in two days!" Willow squealed, turning to him. "We can turn them back in two days!"  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now, I personally dont think that was up to my normal standards, but I figure that you people were so ready for a new chapter that you couldnt care less as long as its readable. Anyway, i am sorry for takin so long. I was going to make the story a little longer, but i really wanna round this story up for i run out of interest in Buffy fics that the last chaps sound completely dull. Thanks to all those that reveiwed and sent me e-mail! I love you guys!!!!! 


End file.
